Forest Girl
by OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: Hermione never grew up a muggleborn witch and won't be attending Hogwarts instead she's lived in the forest on the grounds as it's protector since her birth. When the forest girl enters into the world of witchcraft and wizardry everyone seems just a little surprised and rather curious, including one Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

By the time she's five (she has an astounding and unnatural gift for understanding much about her surroundings automatically) Hermione has already begun to develop her curious powers at a steady rate. It seemed like no matter what power of hers she practiced she continued to learn and excel. She was an older, wiser soul in the body of a forest girl.

Even if a creature didn't speak she could understand what their intentions were, even sense its alignment. She could create winds, warmth and fire, control earth, natural things and energy, manipulate plant growth or movement as well as her surroundings to some extent. She was finely in tune with the forest and her power, she could sense things happening in the forest. Once the notion that she should cover herself came she magicked a short slip style dress from vines, leaves and ferns around her. The tree hollow she'd appeared in became too small for her to dwell in at age three so she had created a shelter hidden amongst the trees and larger ferns. At night she slept on her simple bed warmed by a magical fire.

It wasn't until she was nine that she met anyone who looked even remotely similar to her (not including the centaurs). He was quite a bit bigger than her with black matted hair and beard, a large black dog drooling by his side. She bluntly asked "Who are you?" and in her native tongue, although rather rough and with poor grammar (she rather liked grammar) he answered,

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts." He stuttered, a little surprised at seeing this wild young girl appear out of nowhere. She wonders if it was her stepping out in front of him from behind a tree when he had been wandering obliviously along the path while whistling some tune. Interaction with others was still a relatively new thing for thing for her, did they usually stare wide-eyed like that?

After a brief question filled conversation Hermione found herself following a half-giant man named Hagrid she had just met out of her forest home for the first time in her albeit relatively short life. Normally a courageous girl she admits if only to herself that there was a small amount of fear amongst her curiosity, ever eager to learn new things. She hesitated slightly before following Hagrid and Fang out of the comfort zone that was the last of the forests tree cover and into the new addition to her personal world. She'd never bothered to leave before, content with the wonders her forest contained to satisfy her curious mind. What she saw was a vast lake (was that a tentacle she spotted breaking the surface) with inviting blue water to her left, lush green grass covered the hills all around and her bare feet eagerly sank into it. On the edge of the forest was a round wooden cabin that blended into the forests trees and an elegant roofed wooden bridge also had a natural look to it that fit in with the landscape scenery.

All these were background pieces of information Hermione barely registered because her attention was being held by the majestic stone castle that still fit into the landscape naturally as if always there though obviously a human construction. It's the castle Hagrid leads her to, beckoning her through big grand wooden doors with his large hands into a warmly (and clearly magical if the levitating candles in the hall adjacent, filled with multiple long wooden tables unlike this one) lit entrance hall.

"This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hagrid said proudly, even puffing out his chest slightly. "Not start o' the school year yet mind, only the professors here but they only 'rrived about a week ago. That's why you won't see no one yer age wanderin' bout. Albus Dumbledore's the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had he is, heading to his office now." Hagrid was like an overzealous tour guide and she nearly missed half of his words as she eagerly took in the beautiful old stone walls and the enchanting moving staircases. Initially intimidating, now seeming soft hearted and gentle if not a little clumsily careless, she found her desire to know more was back full steam. Her basic level of natural understanding was nowhere near satisfying her yearning to learn about these people. A small smile appeared on her previously well controlled look of mild interest (she wary around new people when it came to revealing things about herself) when she only slightly stumbled when the staircase they were currently traversing moved.

They finally came to a stop (that many stairs was definitely going to cause some stuff and sore muscles to deal with tomorrow) in front of an elegantly carved stone eagle statue, Hagrid uttered a funny sounding word (the centaurs and some of the more friendly forest dwellers being her main source of vocabulary) she didn't catch enough of to fully comprehend, towards the statue obviously a password of some kind. It burst into movement turning to reveal yet another bloody staircase (really, she was getting tired, couldn't these people with all their brains and magic cone up with a less exertive method of getting to higher places) that she begrudgingly followed up. She was beginning to regret following this man with such a resounding lack of information and preparation as well as hoping that a seat would be available but even the floor would do at this point. Having reached the top she foolishly continues walking forward and bumps straight into the backside of Hagrid but it seems that considering her small size and his heavily padded cost he didn't notice it while busy retelling today's events to someone.

She shakes her head, a wild brown curl gets left over her face but a quick push to the air in her mind rights the curl on her head. A graceful side-step reveals an elderly (yet she sensed full of life) man with tremendously long grey hair and beard, logic says wizard robes (logic was very important in Hermiones opinion) and half-moons spectacles covering wise blue eyes with a twinkle of something in them. Once again logic said this was the Headmaster, Hagrid next words confirm this fact.

"Dumbledore sir, this is the girl I was just mentioning to yer, Hermione Granger sir." Dumbledore changes his attention from Hagrid to Hermione presenting her with a warm and calming smile. Sensing no harm from these men feeling them to be intrinsically good, though still wary she relaxes her body as much as she can considering the unfamiliar environment and the start of a dull ache in her thighs. She's more than a little relieved Dumbledore indicates she's welcome to sit and quickly does so.

"So you have resided in the forest on our grounds since birth as far as you know just appearing there, how strange." a hint of a smile plays at Dumbledores lips like he knows something or maybe he just thinks she's a loon run away child. "Yes and no sir, that is the essentials of it but I've come to be aware of much more than it may seem." The slightest hint of a threat behind her words (her mind jumping to thoughts of being forced away from her forest) but it's merely a precautionary warning than hostility. "I'm not something normal by any standards I've found but as you can see I'm rather advanced mentally compared to my biological age and that also seems true of the array of powers I have found myself to possess, though I have little to compare my development with. The closest description of what I am that I can give you is a rare occurrence of some kind of protection spirit, I don't serve anyone or anything although I will protect my forest when I deem it necessary. Satisfied?"

Dumbledore looks to Hagrid (now seated on a magically enlarged chair) then back at her with another mischievous smile on his face,

"I suppose we should discuss the terms to some amicable co-existing amongst other things then hmmm. Sherbet Lemon?" He is offering her a type of sweet which she politely declines yet she recognizes it as his entry password and a genuine smile appears on her face as they begin what leads to a long night of conversation and growing fondness for these two kind men she was only just beginning to know.

The first giggle comes when Dumbledore tells them of his plan to rename her forest to the "Dark Forest" to further persuade students to stick to the rule about not going into the forest as well as increasing the ominous level in his start of year warnings to students. Apparently the reason students were banned was because they had an unfortunate habit of getting lost in the forest over the years and died from eating poisonous fungi to avoid starvation before they find their way out.

That was the first of many nights spent in the company of these people over the next few years often in Hagrids hut out of ease and although her thirst to learn never wanted that quickly became a secondary reason for spending time with them. Hermione found herself being perfectly content with her life during this time, her forest was left alone, she had her people for company and her powers continued to blossom as did she. As always though peace never does truly last and it was a few days before a new school year was due to start that she felt the presence of something foul making its way into her forests blissful bubble of comfort. Quickly shaking out of her unnatural shiver she starts towards the castle and the Headmasters office.


	2. Chapter 2

The evil feeling came from a man named Voldemort and this wasn't the first time he had been an issue for the wizarding world, at least that's what Dumbledore said but serious proof is lacking from his theories. She felt it that night and has since, he isn't the same as the other people or even the creatures inhabiting the forest. He feels different, like rot, misery and wrongness so thick you could choke on it. Hermione has tried staying as far away as possible but when it isn't possible she finds the urge to vomit everything in her stomach up at the thought of this thing existing. However Dumbledore has a plan and that involves someone else, a student arriving this year must face him to truly end him. Dumbledore insists it must be this way and tells her the tale of Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Since the best she can do is tolerate the taint in her forest Hermione focuses back on the important people in her life and her self-imposed obligation to continuously increase her knowledge. She has been learning the wizards style of magic for a little over a month now in private sessions with the different professors. They had offered to get her wand but she preferred to do so herself, after inspecting the structure of their wands she had gone to her birth tree, taken a deep breath with a palm against the smooth wood and created her very own wand. The wood was a rich dark brown (a few shades darker than her hair), twelve and a half inches with tiny red flowers appearing in various stages of bloom along the wand. For the core she had used one of her own strands of hair to increase its link to her power and imbibe the wand with her magic.

According to the professors she was rapidly progressing, already at an advanced first year level. She found it still felt a bit unusual using a wand to channel her power rather than just channelling her power through herself. Tomorrow the next year of new students along with the returning year levels will arrive at Hogwarts including the boy named Harry Potter she was rather interested in. She would annoyingly have to start hiding her wanderings through the castle from the students again. Both the faculty and herself agreeing the less the students knew of the forest girl the better, that didn't mean she couldn't watch them.

The start of the term meant less time spent with her two closest friends, both were kept busy with their Hogwarts duties until the late hours of the night, Dumbledore especially so. Despite her ability to thoroughly conceal herself it would be difficult task to remain unnoticed during the daytime throng of students rushing (or dawdling) as they headed to each of their classes. Her own lessons became restricted to an evening activity though she still created an illusion as a precaution. Technically no students are meant to be out this late but she has happened to come across a student instead of one of the professors while she made her way to the classroom she had been designated to on the seventh floor. The room was setup to suit the needs of whatever that particular lesson had in store every single time, although she had to walk past a certain wall a few times while thinking about her next lesson for the door to appear. Sometimes when she was feeling bored or lonely she would hide herself to wander and explore the castle but she had a tendency to end up in the library. She would tuck herself away in a quiet corner for hours poring over book after book slowly making her way methodically through each section.

It was on one of those library dominated nights she saw her first glimpses of the Potter boy and with the glasses, unruly black hair and just a peak of the tell-tale lightning shaped scar Dumbledore had described she didn't need to be told it was him to know. It seemed even though he was a wizard (not a powerful spirit of unknown origins) a mere year younger than her who had only recently begun his education he had developed some way to also hide his presence to a degree. It had only been the light tread of his feet and controlled breathing that had alerted her to his presence. Not that he would know she was also there considering she had hidden herself and cast a silencing charm (she found wizard magic quite interesting and the feel was not dissimilar to that of her own style of power). Then a thin hand holding a lit lamp appeared mid-air with a slight rustle of material. Clearly thinking he is alone he quickly discards the rest of what Hermione now sees is obviously a cloak that for some unknown reason is able to conceal the wearer from view. He heads straight towards what is labelled as the 'Restricted Section' above the old gate he quickly yet soundlessly opens with an unlocking spell then proceeds to look at the books contained within.

Edging closer Hermione observes with curiosity though she remained hidden, students in her own age range hold a certain allure. Clearly a natural need for company with less of an age gap, it wasn't that she didn't enjoy the professor's company just a biological instinct. He'd placed his lamp on one of the book shelves a while back and was opening the next book he had chosen in his search for something (Hermione wasn't sure what exactly) when the book emitted a horrendous wail which was only muffled when Harry hastily closed the book and shoved it back onto the shelf. Quick footsteps could be heard approaching along with a soft meowing, in his rush to get his cloak on to avoid being caught he knocks the lamp to the ground shattering glass across the floor. Not wasting any more time Harry disappears under the cloak and out of the room while Hermione goes to look at the books he had just been browsing, the cogs of her brain turning faster and faster.

Her mind is drawn to the memory of the conversation with Dumbledore that first night she felt Voldemort's presence in her forest. What she was told left her with feeling of unease like never before and she didn't like it one bit. A powerful item called the Philosopher's Stone had recently been brought to Hogwarts, the day it was moved there was a robbery attempt and fortunate timing was all that had stopped it being taken. Voldemort was looking to use it to restore his power and gain some semblance of immortality, all of this it seemed Harry Potter was aware of.

Dumbledore was of course already setting up a variety of powerful protection methods as a deterrent but he didn't want anyone underestimating the man (if he could be called a man). He had asked Hermione to be a part of those protections, to create a mass of Devils Snare beneath the trapdoor entrance. A charm would also be put in place to notify Hermione and Dumbledore if someone went through that trapdoor and a sign of who that person was. What he had also asked her to do was to allow a certain black haired first year (and his friends if they were with him) through the plants after he had ascertained she could do that from the depths of her forest if necessary. She had agreed, putting her trust in her mysterious friend who had faith the boy could do what he must well enough to make it through to the end. After watching him nearly getting caught by Filch and his faithful cat companion Mrs Norris she had some doubts, but then she supposed nearly was the key word in that sentence.

Harry had peaked her interest and she continued to watch out for him in her own way. She had blatantly denied that she had seen anyone when questioned about the night in the library but a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and a slight twitch of his lips said he knew more despite no further mention of the incident. However it was the snarky git of a boy with the pale blonde hair and fascinating grey eyes that held her true curiosity. Whenever she noticed him during her wanderings (always hidden of course) she had an unshakable habit of following him more often than not, observing his what to her was peculiar behaviour. She could feel this boy (barely a year younger than her biologically no less) was not evil, not anything like her unpleasant forest intruder but she wondered why he acted so cruel to many of those around him. It was an enigma to her, she had an urge to understand, she put it down to her intellectual and curious nature but even she wasn't sure that was entirely true.

Nasty words flowed from a mouth that even at his age was regularly in the form of a cold sneer. Even with people from his own house and those he called friend he was pompous, arrogant and condescending, a smirk on his face. Her heart hung heavy with sorrow for the boy named Draco Malfoy, an emotional raincloud dampening the joy she found from this new addition to her small world (Voldemort was a black stain aching to be wiped clean).

She began to notice that if she was brave enough to wander the castle in the daylight hours she would see Draco Malfoy paying an almost special level of attention to the trio of Harry Potter, Ronnie Wesley's and Seamus Finnigan. Although it was in an entirely different, not so pleasant way from herself, the trio was a particular favourite of his to torment, show he was apparently better than them and get into trouble (although he ended there himself half the time).

She noticed that the trio were getting closer to uncovering the truth about the Philosophers Stone as time went by. Her fondness of the trio had also grown, also friends of Hagrid and often displaying characteristics she had grown to admire. This was all unknown to them, hidden in plain sight and quietly watching when she wasn't at lessons, watching the pale haired boy or trying to take care of her forest as best as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

A nagging feeling had been with her for months, she had deliberately been avoiding going anywhere near Voldemort's presence but something was telling her that she had to go and see for herself what was happening to the life essence in the forest. It had been decreasing steadily albeit slowly making all the inhabitants wary and Hermione very angry. She looked herself over, she was going to need something warmer than a slip style dress where she was headed. Stepping out of her simplistic shelter and going a few paces away she closes her eyes, draws in a deep breath pulling her magic to the surface with that breath in and then unleashing its power directed for her purpose with the corresponding breath out.

She had been envisioning long sleeves, a full length skirt attached to the bodice and sleeves with a hood for good measure. All in forest colours, mottled to help blend into the scenery, her feet remained bare. While her eyes had been closed during this she had felt the plants around her bending to her will and sheathing her body (it was rather warm and comfortable despite what some may think being made of plant matter). Opening her eyes she sees exactly what she had been picturing and promptly set off deeper into the forest where warmth and colour both now seemed to fade from everything too close to the things location. As she gets nearer she notices less of the forest inhabitants around steadily disappearing the closer she gets but what was even more disturbing was the occasional spot of dried silvery unicorn blood. The closer she got the more blood she saw and then the blood stopped being dried, now she was coming across blood still stick when she pressed fingers shaking from rage to the silvery puddles.

Hermione wasn't even that close to the thing when she found what she had been dreading, the lifeless body of an older male unicorn. What blood was left in the unicorns body was slowly congealing in his coat as it dribbled out the wound in his neck and then onto the ground under and near the body. Kneeling down next to the lifeless creature not caring if she lent in the blood, she felt around his body assessing the scene as thoroughly as she could. Thinking, processing, filing away some information and bringing other bits to the forefront of her mind she came to disturbing conclusions. What kind of soulless creature was this Voldemort if he was drinking unicorn blood, she knew the act of killing something pure and defenseless like a unicorn had monstrous ramifications. One hand intertwined through the unicorns mane, the others fingers digging into the soft earth she once again closes her eyes breathing deep and willing the soil and plant matter to envelop the unicorns body. Gently pulling it under the ground deep enough not to be dug up accidentally or deliberately, she then creates a patch of silver wild roses over the body's final resting place. She knows that as is the way of life his body will serve a purpose by nourishing the flora around here after decomposing and releasing the nutrients it contains into the soil. That didn't stop her from being livid about his unnecessary early departure from this world, almost overcome with the desire to rid herself of the insolent worm daring to harm an inhabitant of her particular sacred forest like this.

Instead she centered herself with a few deep breaths and logical thoughts, Dumbledore had a plan she had vowed she would follow along with, protecting the Philosopher's Stone was begrudgingly a more important matter at the moment than her personal satisfaction in regards to the greater good of this world. Plus she would make sure there was a chance for a little return of favour later, for now she went back the way she had come. Her first destination was Hagrid's hut, no doubt he would also want to have a look around and investigate being nearly as protective of the forest dwellers as she was. After that she was going to have a long chat with the Headmaster about Voldemort and this plan of his.

Hagrid answered his side door after two light knocks wearing his usual pink apron and the warmth from inside envelops Hermione as she steps inside. The sound of the kettle draws her attention to the stove as Hagrid shuts the door behind her. She notices two mugs with teabag tags showing over the side and she turns to Hagrid with a sly grin on her face in spite of everything, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Expecting company Hagrid? Do I need to be quick?", she knows leaving wouldn't necessarily be needed, no one could see her if she didn't want them to.

"I saw yer coming actually, been a while an' thought you might want a cup o' tea an' a chat." Hagrid almost looks bashful as he says this and Hermione giggles a little before replying,

"I know, I saw you looking through the window as I was approaching." Hagrid smiles and pulls her in for a tight hug she hadn't realised how badly she had wanted until she was already wrapped in his large arms. His beard tickles her face as he talks,

"Yer look like you've had a bit o' a bad day Hermione."

She just nods, sits down at the table while he pours the tea (black with no sugar for her) and proceeds with the retelling of her difficult day while he attentively listens. A range of emotions play across his face throughout the recount but the most common and final one left displayed on his face was rage not dissimilar to how she had been in the forest. Like her, Hagrid also eventually calms down and gets up to rinse the now empty mugs, although he may have been a bit more forceful in his actions than necessary

"Tomorrow night I'm gunna take Fang 'n go have a look 'round m'self if yer don't mind

'mione." Just like she had guessed Hagrid wanted to go into the forest himself, fully aware he might possibly try anyway (not out of spite, he'd just have to as part of who he was) she nodded her assent and he smiled back thankfully.

After some more light hearted conversation topics Hagrid notices how much time has passed and mentions the lateness of the hour,

"Blimey Hermione you better leave now if you're still wanting to have a lil' chat with Dumbledore as well tonight."

"Yes I think you're right Hagrid, plus if I'm not mistaken you will have two new guests arriving soon. I think I better put on my own cloak so to say, if you catch my drift Hagrid." A giggle and a wink followed now her mood had improved considerably, Harry and Ron were regular appearances in their conversations. With a knowing look and a swift hug between the two Hermione once again uses the side door. This time though no one would see her leaving as she heads up the hill towards the castles glowing lights giving a wide berth around the pair, (it really had gotten late she mused) but she still turns to watch the pair take off the cloak and enter after Hagrid answered their knock on the main entrance of his hut.

It was probably this distraction, she later thinks, that stopped her from noticing Draco Malfoy following the pair from the castle and with her concealment charm he clearly didn't see her standing almost directly in the middle of the path he was taking. It was only a small bump but it caused such an unexpected shock that for a split second she lost control and released a tiny yelp. That happened to also be the second Malfoy had turned slightly to see what he could have possibly hit into and make a small feminine sounding outburst. He only saw a split second and it was rather dark but at this distance with that yelp it didn't matter one bit. Hermione was invisible again but her mouth hung wide open as she was still standing there trying to comprehend whatever that spark she had felt had been caused by. All the while Malfoy had shaken his head in disbelief but then continued towards Hagrid's hut, peaking through a window (that little sneak). Also shaking her head, wondering what to do about the boy, she continues on to speak with Dumbledore about more pressing matters. Not knowing that all night Draco keeps coming back to thoughts of wild, bushy brown curls, weird looking clothes and big bright brown eyes.

It's nearly dawn by the time she goes to head back to her forest, a lot was revealed to her but she knew Dumbledore was hiding so much more and not just from her she suspected. The events set in motion thus tear were fast coming to what was likely to be a tumultuous head and she fully intended to be there when it happened. Her brain already formulating several contingency plans despite her overwhelming exhaustion. The first feeble rays of sunshine peering over the horizon quickly became negated, this early in the morning once in amongst the dense trees darkness still held rule. She hurried along as much as her tired body could, eager for the warmth and comfort of her bed. Once under the blanket with a controlled fire burning adding to the warmth, sleep somehow still evades her for longer than it takes for the sky to lighten even here in the forest depths. When she finally drifts off to a restless sleep her dreams are scattered with images of the cruel, mysterious blonde boy with piercing grey eyes she so desperately wanted to figure out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermiones eyes flew open and she was out of her shelter opening in seconds, running as fast as she could towards Harry and Dracos energy as she felt them getting closer to Voldemorts presence. All the way she was cursing, cursing the professors for sending wizarding children into the forest at night with Voldemort out there, Hagrid for separating them, Dumbledore for keeping her up so late which lead to the terrifying late wake up call and unpreparedness she was feeling right now. She was worried for Harry and Draco, she could feel the others were safe some distance away with Hagrid although too far to help, it provided some relief though bittersweet. It was outweighed by the primal rage coursing through her body, bound to protect those within the forest. Her power had swelled within her at the rush of adrenaline that came with the sudden overwhelming urge to protect, like a burst dam ready to flow once she created a path. She was quickly closing the distance between her and the two boys, knowing if she didn't make it to them before they stumbled upon Voldemort it would likely end badly for them. She didn't know what she would do if she was too late to stop Voldemort harming them, the thought spurred her to move faster. Consumed by her need to protect as wholly as she was she didn't notice the fire-y glow she was emitting or the way the forests inhabitants warily moved out of her path, unused to seeing their usually peaceful friend looking admittedly a little frightening and strange.

Draco was barely keeping up with Potter, regretting choosing to have Fang with them more every minute, sick of the dogs increasing whining. Maybe he should have been paying more attention to what Potter had just said buy his dawdling made up for it, giving him that slight amount of extra distance (for which he was pretty grateful) between himself and whatever that bloody thing in front of them was. Potter had grabbed at his scar screaming in pain when the thing lifted it's head from the body of a dead unicorn, mouth still dripping with the creatures silvery blood. His attention was on Potter completely ignoring Draco who quickly used this to his advantage, scrambling away after having ungracefully fallen over on an exposed tree root (particularly glad no one else saw that happen). It was while this was going on that a bright warm light had rapidly grow larger in the darkness of the late night, starting out of the corner of his eye in the distance now almost in full view. Having stopped moving by this point he looks more closely at the almost blinding light now coming to a stop between them and the thing. He now saw it was a girl, more accurately it was the girl he thought he saw the other night but now aglow in a powerful radiating light. His curiosity about her was growing but with her glowing in front of him in a potential stand off with the thing, he wasn't about to ask any questions though desperately wishing he was back at the castle.

The thing he presumed was Voldemort given Potters reaction (his father had told him all about the pairs history) turned its attention from Potter to the glowing forest girl, not having moved from the unicorns body except for lifting it's head. Potter had also backed away now next to Draco and Fang, all while still clutching his forehead and somehow quietly screaming. The girl was still where she had stopped seemingly stuck in a silent stare off with Voldemort, neither breaking eye contact or moving a muscle for what seemed like an eternity. Realistically it was less than a minute since she had appeared facing off against this thing, why she was here protecting them he didn't know. Draco had only taken his eyes off of her momentarily since her arrival for a quick annoyed glance in Potters direction, just wishing Fang and he would shut up.

Hermione was buzzing with energy but she worried that if she tried making a move she could risk harming the boys behind her or miss and give Voldemort the opportunity to slip past her defences and harm the boys himself. She still hadn't broken eye contact, now conveying all the vehemence and threat she could muster she spoke in a deadline tone just loud enough for all present to hear.  
"Leave this place now, these people are under my protection. You will do no more harm this night.", Voldemort made no sound but the movement of his head suggested he was silently chuckling, the fool knew nothing of her deep pool of rage and protectiveness motivating her actions.

She looked over her shoulder at the boys quickly checking on them, a small smirk on her face before facing Voldemort again still smirking. This seemed to make him pause, good she thought her smirk now a full blown maniacal grin on her face at the thought of finally getting some payback for the dead unicorns and spooked forest inhabitants. She thrust her hand forward with an open palm channelling as much power as she could. He was blasted far into the forest with the force, she felt him continue to move further away once he had recovered from the blow, he didn't seem keen to risk another encounter tonight. She turned to face the two boys, her glow she had been emitting quickly fading as her power had been almost used up for the time being though already starting to gradually build up again. Harry was no longer clutching his scar and screaming but he was crouching next to Draco who was backed up against the base of a tree with Fang whimpering and slobbering next to him.

She started to approach them cautiously hoping they wouldn't try something vexing like attempting to run away, however they seemed stuck to the spot, both intently staring at her. Once she was mere feet away from them she knelt, placing her hands palm down on her thighs in (what she hoped was) a peaceful manner.  
"My name is Hermione, I mean you no harm I protect this forest and those within it." She waited while they were trying to process the information. It was a few moments before anyone made a sound but then Draco bluntly states,  
"I saw you the other night when I was following Potter and Weasley to Hagrids." There was no smirk or sneer on his face, a look of wariness would more accurately describe it. She could feel Hagrid and the other boys heading their way, if Harrys initial screaming hadn't alerted them to the commotion her running to them glowing through the forest would be sure to draw some attention, especially at this time of night (she later found out some students had reported seeing a moving glow that then slowly disappeared in the Dark Forest on that night, oops).

"Yes that was me, well I was a bit careless really, neither of you should even know about me at all but I think it's a little late for that now isn't it, hmmm? I'll have a chat with Dumbledore about this later but until then I'll need both of you to keep your traps shut, to everyone." She rushed out then fixed them with a fierce stare as she shuffled close enough to touch them. They were both a little wide-eyed and slack-jawed, once again trying to process things but a slight nodding motion followed after a few seconds. With a sigh she quickly mentally prepared for the task of magically compelling them to secrecy.  
"Harry, Draco, I'm really sorry about this but it's better for me to be safe than sorry." then she simultaneously hit them both a bit forcefully perhaps between the eyes (above the bridge of his glasses for Harry) with the index fingers of her hands, initialising the charm and causing their heads to nearly hit into the tree behind them.

She might have been a bit unintentionally rough, she wasn't used to physically interacting with others except for someone who was half-giant.  
"Hagrid and the others are nearly here, I'd rather your other student companions for this evening didn't see me right now so I'll be on my way shortly since you two should be safe for now." She stood up, turned and started to walk away before stopping and saying over her shoulder with a mischievous smirk rivaling Dracos,  
"Oh and I wouldn't try talking about this and me to those who don't know about it if you know what's good for you." Then she continued walking not looking back and therefore not seeing the very confused looks on both boys faces.

That was exactly how Hagrid found them not a minute later, Draco shook his head and looked to Potter trying to formulate words, wanting to ask him what the bloody hell had just happened but found he could make no sound. It felt like his tongue was glued to the bottom of his mouth and his throat was tightening if he tried saying anything even close to being related to the forest girl and it seem Potter was experiencing the same problem. This effectively made Draco and Potter look like stunned fish to Hagrid, Neville and Ron, as they were both opening and closing their mouths but there where no words coming out for several moments.

What had that annoying girl done to him, Draco couldn't say anything to the others about what had just happened. Harry was quiet the same as Draco was so logically it was to do with the weird forehead push and the weirder surge of magic that had followed.  
"Yer alright boys? See yer found the unicorn, what happened to yer?" Hagrid barraged them with flustered questions while the others had gone to their friend with their own questions for Harry (he just shook his head at the questions, physically unable to verbally answer most of them). This left Draco alone (Fang had quickly gone to Hagrid side upon his arrival), slightly angry and once again feeling more than a little curious, full of questions for the forest girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about crappyness of posting, need access to a computer for it and that doesn't happen often. Ao3 gets updated faster and I'm under the same name, thanks for reading xx

* * *

Despite having slept for most of the day before the incident, after rushing to the rescue Hermione felt rather drained and struggled with the journey back to her dwelling. Which took a hell of a lot longer when you weren't juiced up by your own power combined with a large amount of adrenaline due to fear for some peoples lives rushing you onwards. Once again she crashed down into her bed longing for some rest but the thoughts running through her head kept her awake longer than she wanted for the second night in a row (or was it a day? She didn't want to think on that). She would need to have another chat with Dumbledore regarding the two boys now privy to her existence and what had happened earlier. Then there was the unpleasant task of figuring out how she should interact with each of the two boys in the future would be a necessary action. She hoped that it could be deferred until after their first year exams had been completed, her own lessons were also being tested during this time and they were all likely to be a bit stressed and pre-occupied.

It had been over a week since the encounter in the forest with Voldemort and everyone had finished all the tests the professors had administered, passing them was another matter that most were worrying about (Hermione included). Hermione was tired, she was still not fully recovered from her extreme over-use of her magic against Voldemort. There was too much on her mind to properly rest recently. It was a beautiful day so she decided to go relax by the lake and maybe see if she could spot the giant squid, she was enchanted by the gentle giant, now thinking that it was not dissimilar to Hagrids personality funnily. She stopped once she reached the edges of the forest hearing people, wary despite being invisible, she sees Rons older brothers (the twins) and their friend tickling the tentacles of the giant squid which was basking in the warm shallows. She then noticed Ron and Harry sitting under the shade of a tree, talking and watching the twins and their friend, she quietly approached them. Dumbledore and her had come to the decision to also fill Ron in on things, he may as well be privy to her existence if he was always going to be around Harry. It would be easier than trying to hide things from Ron and catch Harry alone.

"Please do try act calm and not draw attention, if you could be quiet right now and about all I'm going to divulge in general I would really appreciate it. OK so I'm going to show myself now so be prepared, please no screaming or anything." she rushes out.

With that Hermione reveals herself to the wide-eyed pair, a grin on her face, as she sees Harrys face become much calmer but rather curious while Ron remains in his shocked state.

"Come to finally give me some answers forest girl?" Harry asks in a manner just a little rude and indignant in Hermiones opinion.

"A thank you for saving your butt would've been nice but essentially yes, I'm here to explain a few things." Hermione responded with a cool stare, grin gone.

"Oh uh, thanks for the other night but seriously what's going on here and who the hell are you?" Glad to see Harry looking at least a bit sheepish at her slight beratement she goes to answer when Ron decides to come back to reality.

"Oi Harry what's going on, you know her? And how the bloody hell did she appear like that, she hasn't taken your invisibility cloak has she?" Ron was a little red-faced after saying all this and kept switching between staring at Harry for a bit then Hermione. Looking even more sheepish than before (it had been her doing but she didn't particularly care if Harrys silence upset Ron,she couldn't risk Harry telling someone else at the time) Harry responded,

"I'm really sorry mate, I literally couldn't tell you anything, I swear I wanted to tell you. It was the same deal with Malfoy, we couldn't say anything if you didn't already know." one look told him he'd said too much.

"Wait Malfoy knew before me!" Ron was obviously offended and Harry just had to make it worse.

"And Hagrid." Harry quietly admitted leaving Ron hurt further.

"Look let me explain, we have a lot to talk about and it would be best if you didn't interrupt for times sake." with that Hermione illusioned them all and filled the two friends in on the necessary information.

She found it refreshing to spend time with them, both being near her age and they were getting along reasonably well so far all things considered. The explanation and proceeding conversation flowed continuously between them. She told them what she could about herself and the Stone, they then told her important things that had at Hogwarts. After they had exchanged all available information the conversation became dominated by the Philosophers Stone and Voldemorts plans to steal it for his own likely evil, devious purposes. They had learnt from Hagrid (she cared for the man dearly but he could be rather foolish and careless sometimes) that Voldemort and his helper knew how to get past his giant three-headed dog Fluffy, music put him into a deep sleep. They had decided the best option for the moment was to warn Dumbledore and with Hermione keeping only herself illusioned they rushed towards the castle.

It was McGonagall that they met with however before even getting to Dumbledores office. Not only did she try impede their progress, she dismissed their concerns regarding the Philosophers Stones safety. She informed them that Dumbledore had left ten minutes ago (the only good thing about the interaction was that she told them this before they wasted more time going to his office) after receiving an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and tried to assure them the Stones protections would prevent any harm from befalling it despite their continued protests.

"It's tonight," said Harry once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot, "I'm going tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!"Ron declared loudly. Luckily most of the students were outside enjoying the freedom that the end of exams provided in the sun. Hermione had just decided to go along with Harrys plans rather than fight with him over things, too much. She looked at Ron meaningfully, both then nodding in understanding and agreement, this went unnoticed by Harry.

"You're right Harry but we're coming with you, no arguing, we will both be at least a little helpful for tonight and better use to you actually with you than staying back here." she firmly stated. She hoped he would realise that he would be better off with them helping to prepare for getting past all the protections not to mention Voldemort and the Stone without fighting them on it. Not to mention the obvious advantage she provided in being there to help with the Devils Snare she had provided.

After Harry and Ron had finished dinner they had all retreated to the Gryffindor common room to prepare while waiting for the rest of the students to head to bed (Hermione hidden of course). Harry had just returned from his cloak so they could depart, believing everyone to be in bed Hermione was clearly visible, they were surprised to suddenly hear a voice.

"What are you guys doing, are you two sneaking out again?" the boy named Neville had popped out from behind an armchair hidden in the dim corner of the room. Harry had quickly hidden the cloak behind his back as Neville stared at the three companions.

"And who are you?" pointing to Hermione with the hand that was unoccupied by a toad.

"I'm Hermione, a pleasure to officially meet you but I'm really, really sorry about this Neville." she pulled out her Wand while saying this and had pointed it at the boy.

"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried, Nevilles arms snapped to his sides and his legs sprang together. His entire body had gone rigid and he swayed before falling flat on his face, stiff as a board. Hermione used a well controlled Wingardium Leviosa to levitate him carefully onto the couch face up and head on a couch cushion. With muttered apologies from them all as they passed him, the pair under the cloak and Hermione once again hidden with her magic. They then proceeded through the portrait hole and onwards to the third floor corridor.


End file.
